Enough
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Quinn has had enough of Puck and his player ways. Little does she know, Puck's had enough of playing the game.


**Okay, I'm officially obsessed with QUICK! So I wanted to write this short little idea that popped into my head. Keyword: Short. But hey what can you do?**

**I'd like to thank Emma (BashfullyBeautiful92), Mel (MoonlightDreamz), and Sam (TheRightWrongs) for reading this and giving me your opinion! You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for. I'd also like to thank YouTuber ohwbao for your Far Away Quick video. You were my total inspiration for this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything used in this fic other than the plot! Hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Hey, sexy." Santana Lopez cooed in a sultry voice. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked Noah Puckerman suggestively, tracing her index finger up and down his abs.

"Nothing. What about you?" he asked casually.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas." she winked. "It might be pretty lonely at my place, if you know what I mean."

"Stop right there." he demanded, pulling her finger away from his chest. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Quinn Fabray rolled her eyes and felt her stomach churn at the sight before her.

Just a few feet down the hall, Puck and Satana were standing together. Pretty cozily, in Quinn's opinion.

_I'm so over this!_ she thought, her fury rising even further. _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._

Storming down the hall, she made it just in time the hear the very end

of their conversation.

"So, yeah. It's going to be pretty hot this weekend. You'll be there, right?" Santana asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Wouldn't miss it. Sounds fun!" Puck said smoothly, propping himself up by her locker with one arm.

"Puck, we need to talk! NOW!" Quinn scolded, not able to control her temper any longer. "Oh, and in private, if you don't mind." she went on, shooting Santana a dirty look.

"Sure, babe." Puck responded, taking Quinn's hand and leading her down the hall. "What's up?" he asked as soon as he was sure Quinn was satisfied with the fact that they were out of earshot.

"What's up? What's up? Don't you what's up me! In case you don't know, I'm very angry with you right now."

"Why?" Puck asked, obviously clueless.

"What is this, dumb question day?" Quinn snapped sarcastically. "If you don't know why, I feel really sorry for you. But since you apparently don't know, let me make it clear. I'm tired. Sick and tired of being your little girlfriend on the side. I deserve better than that."

"You're right." Puck replied. "I have something to tell you. I…"

Quinn held up her hand to stop him. "I'm not finished. I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. I don't know if you know this, but I really care about you. I had your baby and cheated on your best friend with you, for heavens sake! Not only am I angry, I'm hurt! I gave it time hoping that maybe, just maybe, time would be what it took to make you see that I could be enough for you. But I'm _**never**_ going to be enough for you, am I? Well, I'm done. I hope you have a nice life with Santana. And Brittany. And Rachel. And every other girl you've ever been involved with in this school. But you can forget about me."

"Quinn, wait…" Puck begged as she turned around to go.

"I have been. Long enough." she responded simply, walking away.

With tears about to spill over, she walked into the choir room and took her seat.

Mercedes instantly knew something was up. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I, um, told Puck I'm done. That I didn't want to be his fling on the side anymore." Quinn answered.

"Good for you!" her friend commended. "You deserve better. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. You did the right thing."

"Really? It sure doesn't feel like it." Quinn answered, her voice cracking.

Mercedes hugged Quinn, patting her shoulder while trying to convince her that it was all going to be okay.

Santana strutted through the door, all the while looking for someone in particular. Upon spying Quinn, she quickened her pace.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Santana questioned, climbing a few steps behind her and sitting down.

"Not now, Santana." Quinn stated firmly.

"No, you need to hear this. You have no idea how pissed I am. Puck dumped me, and it's all your fault." "What? How is it my fault?"

"He's in love with you!" she replied, as if it were the most evident answer in the world.

"Right." Quinn scoffed, tucking a blonde hair behind her ear. "That's why he's been hooking up with you every night!"

"He told me that's all I was. A hook-up. That he couldn't do it anymore and had genuine feelings for you."

"He's such a liar. Not to mention the fact that you are, too!" Quinn fumed. "I heard your conversation with him earlier this morning. He's coming to your house this weekend. You were talking about how hot it was going to be. What, do I have "dumb" stamped on my forehead or something?"

"To a pool party!" Santana clarified. "For your information, I was talking about the weather."

_Pool party? What the….? _Quinn thought, creasing her forehead in confusion. _Whatever. I'm not wasting my time listening to either one of them._

"Fine. Don't believe me. Him, either._", _Santana warned. "But its your loss."

"Alright, who has something to sing?" Mr. Schuester boomed as he entered the doorway.

Puck gulped and raised his hand meekly. "I do, and I'd like to dedicate it to Quinn."

Quinn sighed and covered her eyes with her right hand. _I so do not need this right now._

Puck took a seat on the stool and began strumming his guitar softly. After a few chords, he began to sing, his voice compelling and sincere.

_This time_

_This place_

_Misused, mistakes._

_Too long._

_Too late. _

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath._

_Just in case there's just one left._

_Cause you know, you know, you know._

Quinn knew the song by heart. Against her will, her eyes started watering once more.

_I love you. I have loved you all along. _

_And I miss you. _

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

Puck's eyes never left Quinn's as he continued singing.

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you_

_I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you. I have loved you all along. _

_And I miss you. _

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

_So far away, so far away, been far away for far too far away, so far away, been far away for far too long._

_But you know you know you know_

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say._

With tears streaming down her face, Quinn stood up and began singing along with as much strength as she could muster.

_I love you. I have loved you all along._

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore._

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go._

_Keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. _

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go._

_Hold on to me, never let me go._

_Hold on to me, never let me go._

Reaching her arms out, Quinn waited as Puck put down his guitar and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered into her ear and rubbing her back. Pulling away, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for always hurting you. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to change. But I have. Quinn, you've always been enough for me. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I know I don't deserve it, but do you think you could ever find it in your heart to trust me again?"

"Yes." Quinn smiled at him. "Especially now."

He smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After one more brief hug, they turned and Quinn discovered that she was no longer the only one in the room crying.

Mr. Shuester's eyes were glistening.

A single tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

Mercedes' lip quivered as she wiped her eyes.

Artie and Tina were hugging and sobbing into each others shoulders.

Finn was blubbering uncontrollably while Kurt who hadn't shed a single tear was casually patting him on the back.

"I've officially stepped into the Twilight zone." he muttered under his breath.

"No, you haven't, Kurt." Brittany informed him softly. "I'm pretty sure because Edward Cullen and Jacob Black aren't here. And, not to go totally Randy Jackson or anything dawg, but I just, like, so did not get the song choice. How is Puck far away? He's right there! I can see him!"

Kurt sighed and used his free hand to start patting Brittany on the back as well. "Oh, honey. It's a good thing you're gorgeous."

Brittany beamed.

Quinn chuckled softly. _Some things never change, _she thought as Puck wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and grinned.

_Then again, some things do._

THE END.

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please review so I'll know! ;)**


End file.
